villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket Forever
Team Rocket Forever is a song from the Pokémon franchise, debuting on the Japanese CD of the same name. It is sung by the Team Rocket trio; Jessie, James and Meowth, as they boast about themselves and how they will be victorious in taking over the world. In the original Japanese, the song is performed by Jessie, James, and Meowth's voice actors Megumi Hayashibara, Shin'ichirō Miki, and Inuko Inuyama respectively. In the English dub, the song is performed by Jessie, James, and Meowth's voice actors Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart and the late Maddie Blaustein respectively. Lyrics Japanese (Full)= Uchuu no hate ga kurayami naraba Shirajira akete misemashou Hashire! Kagayake! Hikatte misero! Ai ga seigi ka, seigi ga aku ka Donden gaeshi no karakuri shibai Mite yo, warera ga shuyaku no dorama Pokemon jidai wa ashita ga aru Uchuu no hate ni akari ga mierya Soko ni warera no kao ga aru Musashi! Kojirou! Nyaasu de nyaasu! (Urusai omae!) (Itete!) (Atashitachi no uta na no yo!) (Nani suru nyaa?) Yume ga hontou ka, hontou ga akumu Gururi guriri no itsuka wa shuyaku Mitero! Warera ga hana hiraku Pokemon jidai wa ashita ga aru AASU wa chikyuu Chikyuu wa nyasu Nasu taberu nara mabo Nyaasu Pirikara Karapiri Chikyuu wa mawaru Itten, niten, sanden to, kurukuru tottemo ii kanji! Yonten, goten, rokuten to, dondon fuete ii kanji! Keredo mo sono saki, shichiten, battou, battan, KYUU Itsumo no PATAAN nya Yana kanji! Kyuu kyuu Tou tou Yana kanji! Keredo yamenai fukutsu no toushi Kono yo ni uchuu no aru kagiri Warera wa susumu makoto no michi o Naze da? Naze da no? Naze da nyaa? Kotaeru Giri wa Nyai nyai ga... Yacchaimashou ka? Yarimashou ka! Nandakanda to kikaretara Kotaete ageru ga yo no nasake Sekai no hakai o fusegu tame Seikai no heiwa o mamoru tame Ai to shinjitsu no aku o tsuranuku RABURI CHAAMII na katakiyaku Musashi! Kojirou! Ginga o kakeru Roketto-dan no futari ni wa! HOWAITO HOORU... Shiroi ashita ga matteruze. Nyaa, nyaante nya! Yatta ne! Kore CD ni naru no yo ne MEJYAA da, hakari shirenai Sekai seiha da! Taiketsu da Musashi! Kojirou! Kanmonkaikyou Moji Shimonoseki Nyani itten'da ka Uchuu no hate ga kurayami naraba Shirajira akete misemashou Hashire! Kagayake! Hikatte misero! Ai ga seigi ka, seigi ga aku ka Donden gaeshi no karakuri shibai Yume ga hontou ka, hontou ga akumu Gururi guriri no itsuka wa shuyaku Mite yo! Warera ga shuyaku no dorama Pokemon jidai wa ashita ga... Ashita ga... Ashita ga... aru! (Nyaa!) |-|English (Full)= If there is darkness at the end of the universe, Let us show you the light! Run! Sparkle! Show how you shine! (Right, meow!) Is love justice? Is justice evil? A puppet show with a sudden reversal! Watch this play where we are the stars! There is a future in the Pokémon era! If you see light at the end of the universe; There you will find our faces. Musashi! Kojirō! And Nyarth, meow! you! Ouch! This is our song! What are you doing!? Dreams are reality? Reality will be a nightmare Once we assume command! Watch as we bloom! There is a future in the Pokémon era! Meow! Soil is the Earth The Earth is nyasu And we'd all eat some eggplant were it up to Nyarth! From the bottom To the bottom The Earth is to turn! One time, two times, three times, and lots of whirling! This feels good! Four times, five times, six times, and steadily increasing! This feels good! But before that, seven times--thump, thud, blast! The usual pattern! This feels bad! Blast! Blast! Thump! Thump! This feels bad! But that won't stop us; we are dauntless! So long as the universe exists We will follow the path of truth! Why? Why!? Why, meow!? The answer... It's our duty No, no... Shall we do it? We'll give you this! you ask us this or that; We will answer out of sympathy for the world! To prevent the world's destruction! To protect the world's peace! To bring love and honesty's evils to light! In the role of the lovely, charming villains! Musashi! Kojirō! The couple from the Rocket Gang soars through the galaxy! A white hole... a white tomorrow is waiting for us! Right, meow! We did it! This is going to be a CD! This is major, unfathomable! World conquest! Showdown! Musashi! Kojirō! Kanmon Strait... Moji... Shimonoseki... Meow... What are you talking about? If there is darkness at the end of the universe, Let us show you the light! Run! Sparkle! Show how you shine! Meow, meow! Right! Is love justice? Is justice evil? A puppet show with a sudden reversal! Dreams are reality? Reality will be a nightmare Once we assume command! Watch this play where we are the stars! There is a future in the Pokémon era!.... A future... A future! MEOW! |-| English (TV Size)= You know us as Team Rocket And we fight for what is wrong We're tired of our motto So we thought we try a song! Jessie! James! The speed of light Prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right! I am the handsome one! I'm the gorgeous one! Looking good is lots of fun We get some things wrong But we keep rolling along! We want to capture Pikachu We hope to do it soon And when we do we'll be the new stars of this... Cartoon! Other Appearances *The song has been featured in various episodes of the anime, most prominently in "The Song of Jigglypuff", but it has also appeared in "Go West", the beginning of "Young Meowth", "Same Old Song and Dance" (with some minor changes), "Training Daze" (although it is replaced by Double Trouble in the dub), "Unova's Survival Crisis!" (as the ending theme during the first Japanese airing), and "New Places... Familiar Faces" (which was removed in the dub). Videos Pokémon Anime Song - Roketto-Dan yo Eien ni Team Rocket sings a song Trivia *In both versions of the song, Team Rocket breaks the forth wall in different ways. **In the original Japanese dub, they reference the fact that they making a song for a CD. **In the English dub, they proclaim they will be the new stars of the series once they capture Pikachu. Category:Anime Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Nintendo Songs Category:Group Numbers